The present invention generally relates to a PC (Personal Computer) card connector, and particularly to a PC card connector having an ejector mechanism including a rod, which is protected from being damaged by external forces.
A PC card connector is commonly disposed in a notebook computer or another compact electrical device for electrically engaging with a PC card. The PC card such as a network card, a memory card, or a video card can be inserted into or ejected from the PC card connector. Thus, the PC card connector can serve many functions without compromising space within the notebook computer. The PC card connector includes a number of contacts for signal transmission which usually mate with the PC card with a high retention force. In addition, the PC card connector and the inserted PC card are completely disposed within the computer thereby impeding manual withdrawal of the PC card.
A one-step ejector mechanism is commonly used in the PC card connector for ejecting the PC card therefrom. Such an ejector mechanism mounted to the PC card connector includes an ejector lever pivotally mounted to an insulative housing of the PC card connector and a rod pivotally connected to the ejector lever. The rod is manually activated to pivot the ejector lever thereby ejecting the PC card out of the PC card connector. However, when the PC card is fully inserted into the PC card connector, the rod is pushed by the ejector lever to partially extend out of the computer. An external force may inadvertently act on the exposed rod thereby possibly adversely affecting the operation of the PC card connector or damaging the rod.
A two step ejector mechanism such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,180 and 5,846,096, is adopted to solve the above-mentioned problem. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a PC card connector has a lateral portion with a conventional two step ejector mechanism 6 assembled thereto. The ejector mechanism 6 includes a rod 610, a base 611 mounted to the lateral portion of the PC card connector, a spring 614, a cover 615 and ejector means 620. The rod 610 is movably received in the base 611. One end of the spring 614 is assembled to a post 615 of the base 611 and another end of the spring 614 is received in an elongate hole 616 of the rod 610 thereby providing elastic engagement between the base 611 and the rod 610. The rod 610 has an actuation portion 6100 extending out of the base 611 for being manually pushed and a fastener 617 downwardly extending therefrom.
The ejector mechanism 6 further includes an insulative slider 612 and a metal leaf spring 618. The slider 612 serving as a cam includes a pin 6121 downwardly projecting therefrom proximate one end thereof and a hole 6122 defined therethrough proximate another end thereof. The leaf spring 618 defines an aperture (not shown) therethrough. In assembly, the fastener 617 of the rod 610 extends through the aperture and the hole 6122 for mounting the slider 612 and the leaf spring 618 together to the base 611. A heart-shaped island 613 is formed in the base 611 and a channel 6110 is defined therearound. The pin 6121 of the slider 612 is movably received in the channel 6110. The leaf spring 618 is adapted to downwardly abut against the slider 612 thereby preventing the pin 6121 from becoming disengaged from the channel 6110. The ejector means 620 includes an actuation end 6200 which can be pushed by the slider 612.
To eject the PC card from the PC card connector, the rod 610 is manually pushed inward to a portion which allows the spring 614 to expand and outwardly push the rod 610. The rod 610 is then inwardly pushed again to actuate the ejector means 620 and eject the PC card out of the PC card connector. The spring 614 compresses to its minimum length and the rod 610 is fully received in the base portion.
However, when no PC card is engaged in the connector, inadvertent force can act to release the rod outward from the connector, and then to damage the rod or ejector mechanism.